Talk:Harpylia
Bleh, I keep going back and forth editing and re-editing >_< Is this the same creature as found in The Aqueducts during the storyline. I know it's depicted as a boss going through the storyline so should we have a separate page? Just to record in either case: resists poison and dropped Darkfiend Talon and Thick Beast Hide. Andrea 11:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC) It's one of those annoying ones that is going to need some serious disambiguation. IIRC it's a boss in Darken Forest (storyline) as well. Ferret37 11:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC) * Around 16,000HP at BR54 on PC Version (Aqueducts Boss) Mecorx 03:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) * ~ 8,500 HP at BR 36 on XBOX (Aqueducts Boss) Nutbar21 19:23, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Observed the non-boss variant in the Third Path perform Blackout V. Added to page. Jcornwall 20:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I'm missing something like Incapable of actionmove but can't act (as surprise attack), but i don't know the real english name. Sor'Kal 18:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) BR data collection Monsters also have a BR wich can roughly be determined by the battle commands: Clean 'em up quick! vs. Drive 'em out! vs. Attack! vs. Act wisely! vs. Don't be afraid to die! Captured In * 3. Path Hunt for the Harpylia I keep looking for this monster on the third path because I need Harpylia's Hide for customization but I can't seem to find any. Can somebody tell me where their spawn locations are? Thanks! :The third path is your best chance. they dont spawn all the time. They will spawn in pairs at O11 and D4 http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/File:Third_path_grid.png on the map. Ancbolder, Anthophilum, Harpylia or rare have chance to spawn, each time you enter. So just keep re-entering till you get Harpylia. Adie123 15:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :About that, I wonder if we don't need to access Sacred Lands or such a thing to make them spawn... I tried for a while in the third path, with no result at all. I gived up and took my access to Sacred Lands, while trying to make them spawn in the seventh path. After saw every rares in both maps, I decided to try again in the third path, and Harpylias decided to spawn on the 2nd time I entered the map... But maybe is it just (un)luck... 23:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I tried over and over to get them to spawn as soon as The Third Path was available. Never spawned after something like 20 attempts. I went out to the Holy Plains and talked to Oswald about going to the Sixth Path. Went back to the Third Path and they spawned on the 5th attempt or so. Maybe you have to beat the Holy Plains first or I'm just unlucky.--Redplatform (talk) 03:44, June 14, 2013 (UTC) * Spawning locations Path: O11 - D4 - N3 - F12 --Malon Materia 11:34, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Question to paralyze on normal field Today, it happened 2 times (but for the first time), that Harpylia paralyzed another enemy... Does anyone know, how to force trigger it? In case 1, I saw a Harpylia and immediately run away, 2sec later I looked back and 2 Arachnid near the Harpylia were paralyzed. I thought, damn no screenshot, but 5min later it happened again. This time I were chased by 2 Arachnid and a Harpylia used "Slow down"(PC, Hard) on me, the Arachnid got me and after the fight, I saw this: Sor'Kal 16:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : Happened today with a Oblivion Wing, so it seems to be connected to the monster family Sor'Kal 18:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Teleport I've spotted them teleporting in the dungeon map for The Third Path. Is this specific to Harpylia, or do other Phantoms/Darkfiends have this ability? --Sigma 7 (talk) 00:55, June 14, 2016 (UTC) : Phantoms are capable of teleporting around. Zephyr (talk) 05:41, June 14, 2016 (UTC)